White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles Season 1
by Neptin The Sangheili
Summary: this is a script that me and my friends from school made it's related to red vs blue and no plagiarizing involved; rated t for strong language
1. Episode 1: The Ultimate Question

Rough Draft Script

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_Hello friends my name is Neptin The Sangheili and im making a script for my friends and me and i want you guys to read this and tell me what you think._

Cast:

Dave – Green

Romeo – Green

Monico Jones - Green

Biff - White

Cupcake - White

Dexter – White

Captain My Captain – White

Season 1: Episode 1: The Ultimate Question

*the scene starts on combat evolved, multiplayer map: ice fields will start at white base and then Dexter asked Biff the ultimate question*

Dexter: Hey Biff!

Biff: What?

Dexter: Do you ever wonder why we have no girls here?

Biff: No! I never wonder anything because it's so fucking cold!

Dexter: Dude! Really?! That's all your worried about? You're retarded!

Biff: *sigh* I hope the green guys don't have to worry about this crap.

*scene switches to green base where the greens are sitting beside by their heater*

Monico Jones: Good lord it's a good thing I'm here or you all would have died ages ago.

Dave: You know I could of survived without you numb nuts.

Monico: Says the moron who got his head stuck in a plastic jar the same day he got here.

Dave: Hey I told you the last part of the jelly was stuck and I was hungry.

Monico: …and just WHO got the jar off your head? Also there was the stair sledding incident you and Romeo pulled that ended up with a whole herd of moose trying to trample you.

Dave: Oh my God! Don't even mention that freak again.

*heater turns off randomly*

Romeo: hey I flicked a switch and-ah man I love flicking switches their so flicky! Oh and now the heater thingy is saying 'detonation in 5…4…3…2…' uh Monico the heater thingy is making a beeping noise

*heater blows up knocking everyone on their asses*

Monico:…Romeo…how many times must I tell you NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING IN THE ARMORY!

Dave: …and you mention his name

*switches back to white base*

Biff: …and that's the reason I was sent here.

Dexter: Dude! Why are you telling me your story? I don't care and I never liked you.

Biff: I don't like you either. So…*sigh* why can't I say anything that can hurt your feelings?

Dexter: That's because you suck!

Captain My Captain: Hey maggots come here, out of the base and meet our new recruit.

*episode ends*

_tell me what you think_


	2. Episode 2: The New Recruit

Rough Draft Script

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_no reviews DDDDDDDDDD,: awwwwwwwwwwww yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy i'm just kidding :D_

Cast:

Dave – Green

Romeo – Green

Monico Jones - Green

Biff - White

Cupcake - White

Dexter – White

Captain My Captain – White

Season 1: Episode 2: The New Recruit

*halo combat evolved multiplayer map: ice fields starting at white base…Dexter and Biff run out of the base to see the Captain and the new recruit*

Captain My Captain: Dexter, Biff. I would like you to meet private Cupcake.

Biff: Are you serious? Private Cupcake? The names these days I swear.

Captain: Shut up Biff! I wasn't talking to you!

Biff: But you just…

*captain puts his hand in biff's face*

Biff: Fuck!

Dexter: You just got served by the Captain! *laughs*

Biff: I wish I was dead.

Cupcake: Hey guys! How are you?

Dexter and Biff: He's a she!?

Captain: Yup and you better treat her nice or I will kill you both. *looks at biff* …and I mostly mean you biff.

Biff: …but I didn't do anything.

Captain: Exactly! You won't do anything…yet.

Biff: *sigh*

Dexter: *giggles* Good one sir.

Cupcake: *laughs* You guys are funny.

*everyone looks at cupcake*

Cupcake: What?

*switches to green base where Monico Jones and Dave talking to each other and Romeo begins singing randomly and horribly*

Dave: You know Monico are you really a guy because when you cough you cough like a girl.

*Romeo's singing gets worse*

Monico Jones: OH MY GOD ROMEO I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!

Dave: Yeah you are very annoying.

Romeo: Can I whistle?

Monico and Dave: NO!

Romeo: Can I Hum?

*at the same time* Monico: Fine! Dave: NO!

*turns to Monico*

Dave: What?!

Monico: He needs to do something. Now, what was the question?

Dave: Never mind.

*episode starts ending and Romeo starts humming loudly and horribly*

Monico: No! What did you say?

Dave: I said never mind.

*Romeo's humming get very loud*

Dave and Monico: SHUT THE FUCK UP ROMEO!

Romeo: …but I was humming the song 'I'm a Barbie girl'

Monico and Dave: *sighs loudly*

*episode ends*

_please review_


	3. Episode 3: Romeo's Mini Adventure

Rough Draft Script

White VS Green: Ice fields Chronicles

Season 1: Episode 3: Romeo's Mini Adventure

*halo combat evolved multiplayer map: ice fields; starts inside green base, Monico tells Romeo to do something to get away from him and Dave*

Monico Jones: Hey Romeo come here!

Romeo: Hey buddy how's it going?

Monico: I want you to go find some hamburgers.

Romeo: Um where do I find that?

Monico: You'll find it, I believe in you.

Romeo: Okay. I won't let you down.

*Romeo walks off when Dave walks in*

Dave: Um where is Romeo going?

Monico: I sent him on a mission to go find hamburgers.

Dave: …but we already have hamburgers.

Monico: Exactly.

*A slight pause*

Dave: Oh I get it now.

Monico: Dumbass.

*Scene goes to Romeo where he is lost as hell and crossing a random bridge*

Romeo: *singing* I'm a Barbie girl in this Barbie world. I'm so plastic….um…..it's fantastic, You can comb my hair and undress me everywhere.

*stop singing and saw a portal that led to ground level*

*walked in to it and made it at ground level*

Romeo: Um? Why must everything be so white?

*Romeo continued walking till he found white base*

Romeo: Hey there's my base!

*Run's toward the base while episode ends*

_Review and tell me what you think._


	4. Episode 4: Retarded Green Guy

Rough Draft

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_i hope people don't think im playgerising...i think i spelled that right_

Season 1: Episode 4: Retarded Green Guy

*Halo Combat Evolved multiplayer map: Ice Fields…Romeo is walking toward white base*

*the whites are talking inside the base*

Biff: So that's how I got here.

Cupcake: Wow you are amazing.

*dexter facepalms*

Cupcake: You wana know how I got here?

Biff: Sure.

*cupcake explains while saying very scaring stuff*

Biff: Um…okay…I'm…going to walk over here now.

Cupcake: Okay.

*whites start hearing a person yell randomly*

Captain My Captain: Do you hear that Dexter?

*Dexter was about to answer then biff interrupted*

Biff: I didn't hear anything.

Captain: Biff you're an idiot with no life now shut up.

Biff: *sighs sadly* It's so true.

Dexter: As what I was trying say, yes I did sir.

Romeo: *yelling in distance* I'm back Monico!

Dexter, Biff, Captain: What the hell?

Cupcake: There's another guy on our team. YAAAAAY!

*whites come out of white base seeing a random green dude*

Cupcake: Never mind it's one of our enemies. *starts waving hand* Hi random green guy!

Romeo: *saying fast* Hello friends that I got the wrong base but I'm going to say hi anyways.

*all whites except cupcake puts up their assault rifle*

Romeo: Oh.

Cupcake: Why do you guys have your rifles up and pointing at the green guy?

Captain: You, cupcake put up your rifle.

Cupcake: Can't we just capture him.

Biff: Are you trying to be stupid?

Dexter: We kill greens not capture them.

Captain: Capture our new prisoner cupcake.

Cupcake: Thanks captain.

*run towards Romeo…Biff and Dexter turn to Captain.*

Dexter: Are you crazy!? We don't have a jail cell within the base!

Biff: Yeah…uh what he said.

Captain: We need a prisoner to use as bait to make the greens come and attempt to save their friend; and this will be our prisoner.

Dexter: Ok sir.

Biff: I've got a bad feeling about this sir. What if he's extremely smart and he could kill us without us noticing?

Captain: Well if that's the case you watch him Biff.

Biff: Dammit!

*Cupcake took Romeo and put him at the bottom of the base and came back outside with the whites.*

Cupcake: I finished captain.

Captain: Good! Now go keep watch Private Biff.

Biff: Why me?

Captain: Dexter, shoot at Biff till he starts listening.

*The captain goes back into the base as Dexter starts shooting Biff.*

Biff: Aww come on man! *after a few seconds later* Fine damn it!

*biff goes in and guards the prisoner while Dexter and Cupcake walked in where the captain went in.*

*Scene switches to green base*

Dave: You know I think Romeo has been gone a bit too long.

Monico Jones: Yeah I'm starting to believe that this was kind of a bad idea. I'm going to go look for him and you're coming with me moron.

Dave: Aw fuck sticks.

*Monico leaves the base with Dave…then episode ends*

_ahhh good ending of an episode lol_


	5. Episode 5: The Awkward Rescue

Rough Draft Script

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_Just to remind you what the characters are_

Cast:

Dave Person – Green

Romeo Juliet – Green

Monico Jones - Green

Biff Bedlington - White

Cupcake Frosting - White

Dexter Dillaman – White

Captain My Captain – White

_lets begin_

Season 1: Episode 5: The Awkward Rescue

*The scene starts off on combat evolved, multiplayer map: ice fields…they are walking across a bridge. Monico Jones is looking for Romeo and Dave complaining about…well…everything.*

Dave: Monico can I get back to the base I hate him and so do you. He's not even worth out time.

Monico Jones: If we don't bring him back I'll be stuck with you and that isn't something I can tolerate.

Dave: *laughs* So, you do care about him.

Monico: Hell no! No one leaves a man behind even though he is very annoying.

Dave: Hmph and you think getting him back to keep me from annoying you will solve this problem.

Monico: Sadly, no. I'm just saying we can't win without him.

Dave: That's easy for you to say.

*switches to green base where poor Biff is watching Romeo…there is no jail cell by the way*

Romeo: So uh. What's your story?

Biff: Finally! Someone wants to know.

*Biff tells Romeo everything about him…roughly 20 minutes later*

Romeo: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hmmmmm. * fake coughs nervously* that's um…that's very interesting.

Biff: Thanks! Someone who actually appreciates me.

*a slight pause*

Biff: I'm going to see what's up. Be right back.

Romeo: Okay! You got it friend! *says to himself* Who the hell was that person?

*switches to the greens who are still looking for Romeo*

Monico: Hey Dave look at that.

Dave: It's another base and it looks just like ours. I hope it has those aliens that the marines talked about before I got here.

Monico: You know you're still a dumbass right!

Dave: *sighs* Whatever.

*Monico and Dave headed toward the base then a sniper shot right in front of both of them*

Dexter: Hold it right there you green shits!

Dave: Never mind it's those pesky white dudes. Fuck! I thought there were going to be aliens.

Captian My Captian: Well, well, well. If it isn't the greens who came back to rescue their dear friend.

Dave: *scoffs* As if.

Monico: *whispers* Shut up Dave!

*Biff walks outside*

Biff: Hey guys, what's going…oh.

Captian: I thought I told you to watch the prisoner.

Biff: I got bored.

*Romeo runs to the greens who are standing there*

Romeo: I'm back Monico! They didn't have that hamburgers.

Dave: Oh Shit! Here we go.

*Captian turns to Biff and he looks pissed*

Biff: Oh well I'm going to walk away now.

Captian: You do that.

Dexter: So I guess you already saved your friend. Now we can attack.

*Cupcake walks out of the bathroom in the base*

Cupcake: I wouldn't go in there if I were you.

Dexter: Cupcake, do you always like interrupting us threatening the greens.

Cupcake: Um what are we doing again?

Dexter: Never mind.

Cupcake: Okay.

*she walks up to see the greens*

Cupcake: *loudly* He escaped?!

*Runs towards greens like a maniac while yelling crazily*

*Monico pulls out her assult rifle and starts walking and hit's Cupcake…she falls…fainted*

Captain: HOLY BEJESUS! He hit girl! RETREAT!

Dexter: *fast and in a scared way* Yes sir.

Monico: That was too easy!

*a sniper shot went through Monico's helmet but just missed Monico's head*

Monico: *boy* AHHH… *girl* …HHH

*Biff who somehow ended up on a hill sniped Monico*

Biff: Yes! Take that Green. Now the captian will be proud of me.

*back down on ground level*

Dave: Oh my God! MONICO!

Romeo: * yells like a maniac* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEEEEEST FRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEENNND!

Monico: *in her regular girl voice* I'm fine dickheads. Oh shit my voice.

*back on the hill*

Biff: I'm going to die by the captain now.

*back on ground level*

Dave: You're a girl?!

Romeo: I expected more from you. Now Dave is my new best friend.

Dave: Shit!

Monico: Yeah, Whatever. Now, let's get back to our base.

Romeo: Yeah best friend.

Dave: Yes, mom!

*episode ends*

_thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing :D_


	6. Episode 6: Monico's Secret Revealed

Rough Draft

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_new person from the cast_

Cast:

Dave Person – Green

Romeo Juliet – Green

Monico Jones - Green

Biff Bedlington - White

Cupcake Frosting - White

Dexter Dillaman – White

Captain My Captain – White

Veterinarian – Brown

_i hope you enjoy_

Season 1: Episode 6: Monico's Secret Revealed

*halo combat evolved multiplayer map: ice fields on a bridge, a brown person in a suit got dropped off by a pelican…the person looked confused, then the pelican flew off*

Veterinarian: Command this must be a mistake I'm not a medic or a doctor. I'm a vet, who works on animals.

*static*

Veterinarian: Command?

*static*

Veterinarian: *sadly* That figures. I guess I'm going this way.

*then started walking the path to green base…switches to green base*

Dave: I can't believe you didn't tell me you were a girl.

Monico Jones: Well I didn't want to because… *gets a little nervous* I can't tell you.

*Romeo walks in from the outside of the base*

Romeo: Hi best friend Dave. *didn't even look at Monico*

Monico: What?! You're not going to say hi to me?!

Romeo: *shudders* Ehhh. *walks off*

Monico: Fine then. I never liked you anyway!

Dave: I don't think he likes you anymore.

Monico: *sarcastically* Oh really? Thanks for the update "Sir Bitchalot"!

Dave: Why are you so angry all the time? You are so fucking angry all the time and I'm so sick of it.

Monico: *nervously* I can't tell you.

Dave: *angrily* Just fucking tell me already!

Monico: FINE THEN! But, first check if the coast is clear.

Dave: Okay?

*Dave looks outside to check if it was clear, but then he saw Romeo outside counting the leaves on the trees. Romeo turns to Dave*

Romeo: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY DAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVEE!

*Dave freaks out and runs back in*

Dave: Coast is clear. Eugh. I hate him so much.

Monico: Okay here goes. *sighs* before I got dropped off here, I just finished an important job, which is classified by the way. I'm going to tell you anyway. The job was to destroy a covenant ship.

Dave: Okay? What the hell is a covenant?

Monico: It's those alien like creatures who tried to destroy humanity.

Dave: I knew aliens existed.

Monico: Okay. I'm done. *walks away*

Dave: *stutters* Monico? You didn't finish!

Monico: I know, you're just being a dumbass. So I'm done for right now.

Dave: Monico!

*Romeo walks in*

Romeo: Thank goodness she's gone. Now we can talk to each other about our friendship.

Dave: *scared way* Monico please come back! I'm sorry! Monico! MONICO!

*switches back to the Veterinarian he also hears a strange voice yelling*

Veterinarian: Oh! There's a base. Maybe they can help me reach Command and get a life!

*episode ends*

_please rate, comment, subscribe...wait this is not youtube...i meant review :D_


	7. Episode 7: Strange Days We Have Here

Rough Draft

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_welcome to episode 7 lets starts while i play the song called "Who let the dogs out?"_

Season 1: Episode 7: Strange Days We Have Here

*halo combat evolved multiplayer map: ice fields white base ground level Dexter built the cell that biff was supposed to do…captian puts him in the cell.*

Biff: Why am I in the jail cell? I shot one of the Greens.

Dexter: You missed dude.

Biff: Yeah but I shot him.

Dexter: You failed! I laughed like hell.

*captain my captain comes down from the upper level*

Captain My Captain: Dexter, get your ass up here. We need to talk about how to get back at the greens for almost destroying us.

Dexter: Yes, sir.

Biff: Can I come?

Captain: No!

Biff: Why the fuck not?!

Captain: Well one, I hate you, two, you suck, and three, every time you do anything, something bad happens.

Biff: *sighs* Why me?

*Dexter and the captain leave and cupcake comes from the lower entrance. Biff is surprised.*

Biff: Cupcake your alive!?

Cupcake: *whispers* SHHHH! Do you want them to hear us?

Biff: *whispers* Oh yeah. So what are you doing?

Cupcake: *whispers* I'm going to get you out and leave this place.

*cupcake runs towards the cell and starts working on the locks*

Biff: Really! Wow!

Cupcake: *whispers* Shut up dumbass.

Biff: Okay.

*cupcake breaks the lock*

Cupcake: *whispers* Okay. Come on!

*Biff and Cupcake leave white base…switches to green base… the veterinarian walks inside the base…first person he sees is Dave and Romeo who is awkwardly hugging Dave*

Veterinarian: Um, hi.

Dave: Who the hell are you?

*Romeo stopped hugging Dave and looked at the Veterinarian*

Romeo: New best friend!

*came up and hugged the Veterinarian*

Vet: Um does he always do this?

Dave: Sadly yes. *whispers* I think he has something wrong in the head.

*Romeo lets go and runs out the door for no apparent reason*

Vet: Okay then, and by the way I'm a vet.

Dave: You mean a Veterinarian.

Vet: Yes.

Dave: *angrily* We asked for a fucking medic not an animal molester!

Vet: Yeah I know. I told them a million times I'm not a medic, but they didn't listen. And by the way I don't molest animals, I help them.

Dave: Last time I took my dog to the Vet I saw him getting molested by this gay animal doctor.

Vet: Oh.

*Monico Jones walks in…shocked to see the Vet*

Monico Jones: Jeremy?

*Episode ends*

_thanx for reading and y u no review and y u no be popular book D:_


	8. Episode 8: The Search

Rough Draft

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_a reminder of who the cast is_

Cast:

Dave Person – Green

Romeo Juliet – Green

Monico Jones - Green

Biff Bedlington - White

Cupcake Frosting - White

Dexter Dillaman – White

Captain My Captain – White

Veterinarian (Jeremy Stephano) – Brown

_ok lets get started_

_p.s. i know people are have tests this month but please read this as soon as possible thanks :D_

Season 1: Episode 8: The Search

*halo combat evolved multiplayer map: ice fields somewhere in the map Cupcake and Biff are just talking to each other while standing behind a rock*

Biff: Thanks again for helping me.

Cupcake: It's the least I can do.

Biff: Why did you help me anyway?

Cupcake: *looks at him and looks the other way then sighs*

Biff: I guess you don't have a reason.

Cupcake: No, that's not it.

Biff: Then what is it?

Cupcake: I just kind of like you.

Biff: *shocked* Whoa…whoa. Hold up! You what?!

Cupcake: I'm not repeating it.

Biff: Okay? But why would you say that?

Cupcake: I don't know. I just want to have a boyfriend.

Biff: Okay.

Cupcake: What do you mean "okay"?

Biff: Okay then.

Cupcake: YAY! *jumps up and hugs him*

Biff: *thinking* I'm going to like this a lot. *laughs*

*switches back to green base where Monico, Dave, and Jeremy are talking to each other inside the base…Romeo is outside running around playing like a child*

Monico Jones: *hugs Jeremy* It's been awhile.

Jeremy: Yes it has.

Dave: Aw, a love fest.

Monico: *pulls out pistol* What the fuck did you just say?

Dave: *shocked* Um…nothing…please, continue with whatever the hell you're doing.

Monico: *put pistol away* Good boy.

*Romeo walks in*

Romeo: *happily* Hi Monico!

Dave: Hi Romeo.

Romeo: *low voice in a mean way* Bye Dave!

Dave: What did I do?

*Romeo leaves the base*

Dave: What the shit?!

*Dave left the room and went on top of the base and kept a look out*

Monico: Finally some peace and quiet. *turns to Jeremy* So, what's up?

Jeremy: Nothing much. Just quit my job of…well…you know.

Monico: Yeah I know. Anyway, what brings you this far?

Jeremy: I'm looking for someone.

Monico: Really? Who?

Jeremy: I can't tell you.

Moncio: Why?

Jeremy: Because it's my business.

Monico: Fine then don't tell me.

*she walks outside leaving Jeremy inside the base*

Jeremy: Now to find out why she came here.

*he goes into the room that says "do not enter or die a slow, painful death" (Monico's room) …he searches the room and finds a Diary and starts to read*

Monico's Voice: Dear Diary, Today sucked! It was cold as fuck! People were annoying as fuck! I really wanted to kill them so bad, but sadly I would be very lonely if that were to happen. There always have to be someone in charge. …and that would be me because no one gives a shit. Dave: what an asshole, so fucking annoying. Bitches about everything. Romeo: I prefer him more than Dave. He likes hugs and I think he has a disorder. People are awesome when they have disorders. I'm going to go Dave is already starting to annoy me. Bye Diary. Remember Reach.

Jeremy: Remember Reach?

*just then Monico walks in*

Monico: *yells* What the hell are you doing?! Explain yourself!

*episode ends*


	9. Episode 9: White Team's Plan

Rough Draft

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

Season 1: Episode 9: White Team's Plan

_Ok i got a review saying that the chapters are short it's not my fault i'm just the writer here. My friends are telling me what to write so its not my fault that its short. There problem solved._

*Halo combat evolved multiplayer map: Ice Fields…starts on the outside of White Base Cupcake and Biff are holding hands and walking toward White Base*

Cupcake: I wonder what they'll think when we tell them we are together.

Biff: My guess is that…captain won't believe me and Dexter probably won't give a damn.

Cupcake: Okay. Well let's just make them give a damn.

Biff: Um…Okay I guess?

*they walk inside the base*

Captain: Where the hell were you both? We were worried about your safety.

Biff *shocked* you cared about my safety?

Captain: Um I mean…uh…Cupcake where the hell were you?!

Biff: *sighs* Nice to see you care Captain…

Cupcake: Biff and I were making out!

Dexter: *shocked* What the fucking hell?!

Captain: Don't worry Dexter she's joking.

Cupcake: I'm not joking you guys.

*kisses biff on the cheek*

Captain and Dexter: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Dexter: Cupcake! Are you crazy?

Captain: We have a war on our hands. We were planning to strike back on the greens and while we were doing that you were making out with this guy?! I'm disappointed in you Private Cupcake.

Biff: Okay…Now that we are done with this conversation, we need to kill the greens. I think that's the subject you guys were on.

Captain: Yes until we were so rudely interrupted.

Biff: Hell yeah! Let's go kick some Green ass.

Cupcake, Captain, Dexter: *yells* HELL FUCKING YEAH!

*the whites started planning the fight and Captain called command to send them a tank*

*5 minutes later the tank dropped in front of the base*

Biff: *jumped backwards* What the hell is that thing?

*captain is on top of the tank*

Captain: Biff, Dexter, and Cupcake. I would like to introduce you to the Scorpion Tank. It has a big ass machine gun attached to it. I'll be the one driving it.

Dexter: Why can't I sir?

Captain: Because I don't trust any of you fuck asses.

Dexter: Aww.

Biff: I told you he hates you also.

Dexter: You didn't tell me anything.

Biff: I know…

Dexter: Fuck you.

Captain: Alright men and…woman. Let's goooooooo.

Biff *sighs* I hate this job.

*they get on the tank and drive to Green Base*

*they make it to Green Base*

Captain: OH GREEN TEAM!

Dave and Monico: Shit!

*episode ends*

_i won't write anymore for a while...have a nice summer *i hate summer :( i like winter though :D  
_


	10. Episode 10: Jeremy The Agent

Rough Draft

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_sorry its so short but i promise i will make it longer_

Season 1: Episode 10: Jeremy The Agent

*Halo combat evolved multiplayer map: Ice Fields starts at green base and Monico is pissed off at Jeremy because he read her diary. She grabs him and throws him on the ground…Jeremy starts explaining.*

Dave: Wait a second, he's an agent?

Monico Jones: Yeah he's not a veterinarian. He's a secret agent. I worked with him before I got transported to this piece of shit land. You must be undercover and I think I know why.

Jeremy: So. You figured me out. I guess we have a situation on our hands.

*he pulls out a pistol and points at monico…Dave jumps up and pulls out his assault rifle and points it at Jeremy…Romeo is just standing there*

Jeremy: You're going to regret you quit the organization.

Romeo: I have no idea what's going on.

Dave: Of course you don't Romeo.

*Monico kicks the gun out of Jeremy's hand and puts him in a neck lock*

Jeremy: *coughs* Unhand me traitor.

Dave: Whoa. Lady's got some moves.

Monico: *struggling* Shut up Dave and help me.

Dave: What the hell am I supposed to do?

*Jeremy brakes free and flips monico forward face first on the snow.*

Jeremy: I guess I'm leaving now.

Dave: I got him.

*starts firing and misses every single shot, Monico got up and just stares at him*

Dave: Hey I'm not the best at everything you know.

Monico: *sarcastically* Actually, you are a very good shot, do it again and aim it at your head.

Dave: Really?

Monico: Hell no! You fucking suck and I don't want you dead!

Dave: *sigh*

Captain My Captain: *yells* OH GREEN TEAM!

Monico: God Dammit. First, Jeremy and now this.

*loud boom Dave walks out and notices that the white team has a Scorpion tank*

Dave: Uh Monico. Do we have a tank?

Monico: *walks out of base* Oh, shit!

Romeo: I'm going to take a nap now.

*at same time* Dave: Oh hell no. Monico: Don't you dare!

Romeo: Ok. *falls asleep anyway*

*episode ends*

_thanks for reading_


	11. Episode 11: The Fight

Rough Draft

White VS Green: Ice Fields Chronicles

_thanks for waiting i won't be able to post another one till summer break is over_

Season 1: Episode 11: The Fight

*halo combat evolved multiplayer map: ice fields starts at green base on top of a hill where Jeremy is*

Jeremy: Oh this got to be fun to watch. *laughs*

*switches to inside of green base*

Dave: (pacing and saying it fast) Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!

Monico: Shut up Dave! (points at Romeo) Come here.

Romeo: (wakes up and runs to Monico) Yes?

Monico: We need a strategy plan.

*Dave walks over*

Dave: Okay and what would that be? Go outside and get blown up when you're about to say something.

Monico: (sarcastically) Okay Dave! Go outside and tell me how that works.

Dave: (shocked) Really!?

Monico: Fuck no! Dumbass.

Romeo: I'll go.

*he walks out*

Monico: No! Romeo!

*loud boom*

Romeo: AHHHHHHHH!

*hears a thud near the entrance*

*at the same time* Moncio: God Dammit! Dave: Thank God!

*Monico pulls out her assault rifle and hits Dave*

Dave: OW! What did I do?

Monico: You know what you did dipshit.

*a slight pause*

Monico: I'm going to get him!

*switches to outside of green base the whites are getting bored*

Captain: Whites! Pile out!

*Biff, Dexter, and Cupcake comes out of the tank and so does the Captain*

Captain: Go check the base!

Biff: *whispers to Dexter* Have you been noticing that the Captain really wants the Greens to be dead?

Dexter: *whispers* Yeah…maybe it's because he wants revenge because of what the greens did.

Biff: *whispers* What happened?

Dexter: *whispers* Dumbass!

*the scene turns into a flash back at white base from the episode "The Awkward Rescue" where the greens were rescuing their pal Romeo, Dexter is narrating the flash back*

Dexter: Ok. The greens were rescuing Romeo and they manage to win that battle. That's why the captain is pissed.

*flashback ends*

Biff: Oooooooh…repeat the story.

Dexter: *annoyed* Oh my god.

*Romeo got up from where he blown up*

Romeo: I'm fine Monico! *low voice* …and Dave

Dave: He fucking hates me. *sighs* Wait that's a good thing.

Monico: I fucking hate you.

*Monico runs out of the base and sees Whites where Biff, Dexter and Cupcake was about to walk in.*

Biff: Holy shit!

Dexter: Time to die!

*Pulls up their assault rifles while Dave walks out…Dave turns to Romeo*

Dave: How the hell are you fine?

Romeo: I don't know. I must be special.

Dave: *sighs* Well that sucks.

*Monico pulls out a rocket launcher*

Monico: Back off bitches.

Biff: *scared* Okay!

Dexter: Fine!

*Biff runs away fast while Dexter walks off and cupcake stands there angry*

Cupcake: I'm going to kill you for punching me in the face.

Monico: Aww come on it didn't hurt that bad. I didn't punch you that hard.

Cupcake: BULLSHIT! You wana act like you're a so called badass. Then let's end this.

Monico: I'd love to.

*Cupcake and Monico drop their weapons and started fist fighting each other*

*Dave, Romeo and the Whites are just sitting there watching except Captain who is cheering*

Captain: KILL HER! KILL HER!

Biff: Okay I'm going back to the base.

*starts walking away and then turns to Dexter*

Biff: You coming or what?

Dexter: Yeah I agree.

*they both leave and switches to Dave and Romeo…shocked*

Dave: Wow I didn't know there were two female bad asses.

Romeo: I'm bored.

Dave: Me too.

Romeo: Let's go.

Dave: Okay.

*roughly 20 minutes later of fighting*

*Captain is now getting annoyed*

Captain: Alright Cupcake, lets go.

*they both stopped fighting and both are breathing heavily*

Cupcake: This…isn't…over!

*Cupcake and Captain got in the scorpion and drove back to the base*

*Dave walks out of the base*

Dave: Oh good you finally done. Now come with me I found something about our lockers.

Monico: Okay…but you better not be fucking with me.

*episode ends*

_see ya_


End file.
